Jessica's Revenge
by TeekayStaples
Summary: Resident Evil Revelations fanfic. Jessica somehow manages to re-join the B.S.A.A., and other agents are outraged. Now they're forced to work with the woman who nearly killed them on the Zenobia. Set during the events of RE5, and I'm in the story too (Sorry, but I just had to) Thanks to all the people who took the time to read this story. It means a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**A Resident Evil Revelations fan fiction, with me as the new recruit. I honestly tend not to read fanfics that people add themselves into but I needed to even up the numbers, I've had a huge crush on Parker since I first started playing Revelations and I wanted to add more romance in. In retrospect, I should've made Parker and Raymond together. Oh well, I might write a Parker/Raymond fanfic later since I love the pairing. Just try to forget it's me ok? Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil Revelations, or any of its characters. Nor do I own Harry Mason or Silent Hill.**

**Enjoy!**

So many new recruits came and... Went that Parker knew it was silly to get attached to them. But he never learned.

The first was Anna, who he was partnered with during his third year working with the F.B.C. He just wasn't able to save her. She was so young, only nineteen when she died.

The second was Raymond. Yes, it had been stupid to get attached to someone so different from him, but he and Raymond had become good friends after The Terragrigia Panic, and best friends after the Queen Zenobia Incident. Eventually, Raymond gave in to Parker's pleas and joined the B.S.A.A.

And now, the worst, clumsiest new recruit ever had stumbled out of LA's Sunset Strip and into the line of duty. And the first thing she'd done was befriend Parker.

Teekay Staples

This would be her first mission, and she often joked that it would be her last, due to her clumsiness.

She smiled at him, looking up from her book for the first time during the helicopter ride. She brushed her blonde hair away from her eyes and continued to read. Parker was beginning to regret not bringing a book himself. This trip was taking ages.

They were headed towards a hotel that was under the suspicion of being used as a breeding ground for Tricell. In Teekay's opinion, it seemed a lot like the mansion incident that started it all, when Jill, Chris and Wesker were just members of the S.T.A.R.S. Parker had suggested they bomb the place, since it was a lot safer than actually going inside it, but there were rumours of a cure or vaccine or anything valuable in there, so the B.S.A.A. didn't want to risk it.

The team consisted of Parker, Teekay, Raymond, Quint, Keith and Jessica.

Jessica had somehow convinced the B.S.A.A.'s new boss to give her a job, much to everyone's protests.

She now sat next to Raymond and Keith, across from Parker, Teekay and Quint. She glared at Teekay.

Jessica had already made it quite clear she wasn't fond of the new recruit, and Teekay had made it quite clear that she honestly couldn't have cared less if she tried.

Parker sighed and leaned back against the bench of the helicopter to read over Teekay's shoulder. He recognised it as the book she'd been talking to Raymond about a few weeks ago. Just as he was getting lost in the story, Quint spoke.

"We should be there in about half an hour."

"Good. I'm bored as hell." Keith complained.


	2. Chapter 2

They landed just outside the hotel, considering it was supposedly overrun with B.O.W.s, it looked pretty tidy.

"Any B.O.W.s?" Teekay asked. They looked around.

"No. It looks like we're in the clear." Parker replied.

"Come on. The sooner we get inside, the sooner we can end this." Keith said as he walked towards the hotel.

They walked inside and surveyed the area.

"Ok. According to the boss, this place has five floors, including the lobby you're standing in. This is the only room in the first floor. Now, the boss suggested we tackle this place in stages, securing it floor by floor. Teekay and I will take the second floor, Quint and Keith can deal with the third floor, Raymond and Jessica can deal with the fourth floor. When your floor's secure, make your way to the fifth floor." Parker instructed. Everyone nodded.

Jessica pressed the button for the elevator. Teekay, Parker, Quint and Keith headed for the stairs.

"Lazy cow." Teekay muttered.

Jessica glared at Teekay as she disappeared up the stairs. What was she even wearing anyway? Was that a Guns N' Roses T-shirt and a pair of shorts, with a bullet proof vest over the top? If she was trying to impress Parker, it wasn't going to work.

Jessica stepped into the elevator, with Raymond behind her. As soon as the door opened, Raymond exited without even a glance in Jessica's direction. She smiled and took the time to stick something small to the wall of the elevator.

"Are you coming or not?" Raymond called out coldly. He'd already turned the corner.

"I'll be there in a second." Jessica replied sweetly.

Teekay and Parker reached the second floor and Teekay warned Quint and Keith to be careful.

Quint and Keith reached floor three and looked around.

"Maybe we should split up. We can secure the floor faster that way." Keith suggested.

"No way Grinder! We should stay together in case we get ambushed."

"But..."

They both froze as they heard the sound of footsteps coming in all directions. It didn't take long to discover the culprit.

Hunters. At least fifty of them.

"Raymond, we should split up. We'll secure the floor quicker that way." Jessica suggested.

"Fine." Raymond turned another corner, leaving Jessica alone. He didn't tell her to be careful. He didn't even look at her.

He strode down the hallway, pleased to be rid of her.

Quint and Keith stood back to back. They were completely surrounded.

Keith faintly heard the ding of the elevator.

'_Thank god. We might actually be saved.'_ He thought. He heard a gunshot, but dismissed it since both he and Quint were shooting at the Hunters, but then he felt an unbearable pain in his leg.

He swore and collapsed.

"Keith!" Quint yelled as he just managed to pull Keith out of the way of a Hunter's claw, "Are you ok buddy?"

Keith winced.

"It's my leg. I don't know how it happened though. I'll call for backup. You keep shooting." Keith instructed. Quint nodded and continued to fight off the ever growing number of Hunters while Keith called for backup.

"This is Grinder. We're on the third floor, near the elevator. Requesting immediate backup."

Teekay and Parker walked down a seemingly endless hallway.

"Nothing yet. Maybe it's not as bad as they said." Teekay announced.

Six zombies slowly shuffled around the corner to meet the pair.

"Damn. I Jinxed it. Sorry Parker man."

Parker rolled his eyes as a voice came over their radios.

"This is Grinder. We're on the third floor, near the elevator. Requesting immediate back up."

"Oh great. Perfect timing." Parker said annoyance clear in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh great. Perfect timing." Parker said annoyance clear in his voice.

"Oh for god's sake. It's not like they can chase us or anything!" Teekay yelled as she pushed past them, narrowly avoiding being bitten.

"Teekay! Wait!" Parker protested as he shoved past the zombies who clawed at his clothes and hair.

Teekay wasn't listening. She was responding to Keith's radio broadcast.

"This is Weak Link, reporting from the second floor. Parker and I are on the way."

"You really need a new call sign." Parker announced as they ascended the stairs.

"I dunno. I kinda like Weak Link. It's truthful, and it sounds sorta cool." She said as they reached the third floor.

"Jesus." Teekay muttered, "Quint! Keith! You in there?!"

"We're here!" Quint called, "Hurry up! We can't hold em' off for much longer!"

"Parker, use the decoys."

Parker nodded and threw a few B.O.W. decoys at the pack of Hunters. Most of them were dealt with quickly, and the rest were easy to shoot down.

Teekay and Parker ran over to Quint and Keith. Keith was bleeding heavily.

"I, I don't know what happened. One minute he was standing, healthy as anything. The next minute, he was on the ground. Bleeding." Quint said worriedly.

Teekay located a bullet wound on Keith's thigh.

"It looks like, he's been shot." She said confusedly.

"Shot? That's impossible. By who? By what?" Quint asked.

"I don't know. But it's bleeding pretty badly. We need to apply pressure to the wound. Immediately."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

Teekay pulled of her bullet-proof vest and Guns N' Roses T-shirt to reveal a Whiskey-A-Go-Go singlet underneath. She pulled her vest back over her head and scrunched the T-shirt into a ball.

"You owe me Keith. I paid good money for this shirt." She joked. Keith smiled weakly.

"We have to keep moving. It's not exactly safe here." Parker looked over his shoulder as he said this, as if he was waiting for some unknown danger.

"Yeah, but what about Keith? He can barely stand."

"I think I'll be ok." Keith replied as Teekay strapped the shirt to his leg with her belt. Quint helped him to his feet. He managed to stand, for about two seconds.

"It's no good." Teekay said sadly, "He needs proper medical attention."

"I'll be fine. Really." Keith reassured them as he leaned against Quint, "If worse comes to worst, you can leave me behind."

"Not happening." Quint said firmly.

Another wave of Hunters scampered down the stairwell.

"Crap! We gotta keep moving!" Teekay yelled.

Keith forced himself to move, knowing Quint wouldn't go anywhere until he did. Sure enough, Quint followed him down the hallway, while Parker and Teekay dealt with the Hunters.

After dealing with the six attacking Hunters, they followed Quint and Keith down the hall, opening the first door they came to.

The room seemed innocent enough. It looked like a half decent place to rest for a while, and discuss their next strategy.

"What's the plan Parker man?" Teekay asked as Keith slumped down in an armchair.

"I don't know. We should regroup with Raymond and Jessica. They could get ambushed just as easily as Quint and Keith did."

Teekay nodded.

"I agree. I think we should tackle this place one floor at a time. It'll take longer, but it's safer. I think we should also see if we can contact HQ. Maybe request some back up. Or we could just blast this whole place to pieces from the air, like you wanted to. Whatever you choose, we need to regroup."

"I'll talk to Raymond."

"I'll see if there's any medical supplies in the bathroom."

"Ok. Be careful."

Teekay wondered into the bathroom, finding enough medical supplies to keep pain and fever at bay for days. Thousands of boxes of Painkillers, Band-Aids, Sea sickness tablets and throat lozenges decorated the one medical cupboard.

She returned to the room in high spirits.

"I found some pain killers. I doubt they'll really do a lot of good, but it's all we've got. And for some reason, you won't believe this, there was a typewriter in there too! I mean, what the hell?"

After hunting under the beds and in the room's small kitchenette, they had more ammo, knives and several boxes of matches.

"Raymond, come in Raymond. Can you hear me?"

No reply.

"I hope he's ok. For god's sake Keith, keep your fluids up. Dehydration's the last thing you need." Teekay instructed.

"Try to get in contact with Jessica." Quint suggested.

"She won't like the idea of taking Keith with us. She'll wanna leave him behind." Teekay reminded them.

"Yeah well, it's time she learned she won't always get her way." Parker said bitterly, "Jessica, can you hear me? Jessica come in."

"Forgive me for sounding... suspicious, but maybe leaving Jessica alone with anyone was a bad idea." Teekay said as she filled her pockets with matchsticks and painkillers.

"Yeah. Maybe. We need to go find them. They could be in serious danger."

Parker looked over at Quint and Keith. They weren't going anywhere for a while.

"That T-shirt needs changing. Maybe they have bathrobes in the closet."

"Careful. You have no idea what's in there."

"I know." Teekay said as she pulled open the big wooden doors. Nothing but bathrobes and towels.

"Towels! Perfect!"

Teekay dealt with Keith's leg again.

"How does that feel?" She asked.

"Tight." Keith replied, wincing.

"Good."

"We have to go find them. Now." Parker said firmly.

Teekay nodded.

"You guys can stay here. Rest. Keep warm and keep your fluids up. Quint, if you can see blood coming through that towel, it needs changing. Keith, move around as little as possible."

They both nodded as Parker and Teekay left.

"They were working on the fourth floor, right?" Teekay asked.

"Yeah."

"When those Hunters were on the stairwell, they were going down. They were coming from the fourth floor."

"Oh, great."

Sure enough, there were a few more Hunters on the stairwell.

"I hate to say this, but it was pretty smart of Jessica to take the elevator." Parker admitted.

"Yeah... almost like she knew."


	4. Chapter 4

"When those Hunters were on the stairwell, they were going down. They were coming from the fourth floor."

"Oh, great."

Sure enough, there were a few more Hunters on the stairwell.

"I hate to say this, but it was pretty smart of Jessica to take the elevator." Parker admitted.

"Yeah... almost like she knew."

They took the elevator, since they had no idea how many Hunters were waiting for them on the stairwell.

"Raymond! Jessica! Are you here?" Parker yelled.

Teekay thought for a moment.

"What if... What if it's not their radios that are broken? Maybe it's yours." She suggested.

"Let's test it. Radio me."

"Parker man. Testing, testing do you read me?"

"I can't hear anything."

"Then maybe it's your radio with the problem. Maybe those zombies damaged it. Or those Hunters."

"You radio Raymond then."

"Raymond. This is Weak Link. Can you hear me? This is an emergency."

It was another moment before they got a response.

"Weak Link. This is Raymond. I can hear you fine. What's the emergency?"

"It's Keith. He's been shot. We don't know how though. Is Jessica with you?"

"...No. Jessica and I split up. I haven't seen her since we got out of the elevator."

"You haven't?"

"What floor are you on?" Raymond asked.

"Parker and I are on the fourth floor near the elevator."

"We should regroup."

"Ok. Parker'll be waiting for you when you get back here. I'll look for Jessica."

"Wait! You can't look for her on your own! You'll be killed." Parker protested.

"Why? Coz I'm not as strong as you? Coz I'm inferior compared to the great Parker Luciani?"

"Uh... Well, it's not that your inferior it's just... just dangerous for anyone to be on their own really."

"I'll radio you if I find anything."

"But-"

She was already gone.

"Jessica. This is Weak Link. I'm on the fourth floor, looking for ya. We're regrouping. Let me know where you are."

She walked into a room that looked a little like a laboratory and picked up an open journal that was lying on one of the tables.

_Rumours of a cure for the T-Virus have been circulating, and I regret to confirm that there is a supposed cure on the market. Naturally, the first thing we were to do was test it to see if it really worked, or if it was just a scam._

_Our test subject was infected with a virus via an infection into the bloodstream. He transformed and was injected with the "cure"._

_He survived._

_As much as I would have loved to contain the subject for future experiments, he was executed. _

Teekay frowned. A cure? That was great! All they needed to do was bring back a few samples and they could mass produce it!

_Currently, more experiments are being carried out on the cure. Soon we will have to try and destroy it. Somehow. Our last few samples are being held in the safe at the back of the lab. The combination has been hidden._

"I have to find that combination. Hey look, another typewriter! These things are all over the place." She whispered. She slipped the journal into her back pocket.

"Weak Link? Jackass here. We've been trying to get in contact with Parker, but we haven't heard anything back. Is everything ok?"

Teekay mentally kicked herself for forgetting to tell the others that Parker's radio was broken.

"This is Weak Link. Everything's fine as far as I know. Parker's radio's been damaged. That's why we couldn't hear anything from Raymond. I got in contact with Raymond in the end. Last I heard, he and Parker were gonna regroup at the elevator. I'm on my way back there now. If you wanna talk to Parker, your best bet would be to contact Raymond."

"K. Jackass out."

She turned to see nine zombies slowly shuffling towards her.

"Oh. Hi. I was just... leaving..."

Pushing past them was impossible. They were stronger than the ones she and Parker had faced on the second floor.

So she contacted Raymond.

"Raymond, this is Weak Link. I need back up. Now."

Silence.

She managed to fight off the zombies so that only three remained, although it cost her all the ammo in her shotgun, and she had to use the handgun she saved for dire emergencies.

With her last B.O.W. decoy, she took down another two. But she had run out of ammo. She knew attacking anything with only a knife was extremely risky, but what choice did she have?

She got to a point where she thought she might be able to dodge past it, but it made a grab for her as she escaped.

It ducked under her improperly fastened bullet proof vest and sank its teeth into her shoulder, tearing flesh and muscle before reaching bone. She kicked it off of her, screaming all the while, and stabbed it a final time, successfully re-killing it.

She whimpered. Blood covered her hands and soaked her hair as well as her shirt.

She forced herself to her feet, leaning against the wall for support.

She didn't think to radio anyone as she staggered down the hall, on her way to the elevator. The pain was excruciating, but she didn't scream. Hadn't she screamed enough already?

As she staggered along, she pulled the journal out of her pocket, knowing that when she sat down, she wouldn't be able to get back up. And she would hate for someone to overlook the journal. Black spots danced before her eyes as she collapsed in front of the elevator. A handgun bullet rested near her feet.

She'd never believed in god, or a higher power, but it seemed to her that at that moment someone was looking out for her.

She picked up the bullet, whimpering in pain, and loaded it into her handgun. Where would be the best place to shoot? The head? No. She could miss. The throat? Not quick enough.

In movies she'd seen them put the gun in their mouths. In her opinion, that was about as sanitary as eating hairy cocktail olives, but it wasn't like she was going to live long enough to find out the repercussions.

She cringed as the barrel made contact with her tongue and trembling hands prepared to shoot. She shut her eyes.

"Teekay! No! What are you doing?!" Parker yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and actually taking the time to read this story. It really means a lot. :)**

He was all the way down the other end of the hallway, she could still shoot. But all she could do was stare. He yanked the gun out of her hands.

"Are you insane? You trying to get yourself killed?"

Teekay nodded slowly.

"Why? Why would you try and kill yourself? Whatever's wrong, we can fix it."

She said nothing for a moment.

"Can I have my gun back please?" She asked quietly.

"No!"

"Parker, it's no use. We don't have time for you to fix it. Just give me the gun."

"Why? What happened?"

Teekay sighed.

"I got ambushed by some zombies. Nine of them I think. They were stronger than the others. I couldn't push past. It took all my ammo and my last decoy to bring eight of them down. The last guy I had to fight with a knife. I thought I could push past, but he grabbed me. He managed to get under my vest somehow I think. I don't really know. What I do know is... he bit me."

Parker stared. His heart sank. The only thing he couldn't fix. There was nothing he could do. She was right to try and use the gun. Why her? Why did it have to be her?

"I'm sorry. I guess I am inferior compared to the great Parker Luciani."

"No you're not."

She chuckled weakly.

"Oh really? Look at you Parker man. You're still standing. You got through The Terragrigia Panic, The Queen Zenobia Incident and you'll get through this no problem. Meanwhile, I get killed on mission one. Just like everyone said I would. But, I don't regret coming here. Coz I wouldn't have met you."

She looked down at the journal in her hands.

"Here. I found it in the lab."

Parker opened it, and read the first page like Teekay had done.

"A cure? A cure! You're saved! I'll just find the cure and you'll be fine! Wait, you knew this... and you were still going to kill yourself?"

"There isn't time. That combination could be anywhere. We-" She sighed and hung her head, "_You_ need to find Jessica. Where's Raymond?"

"...We don't know. We never regrouped. I can't get in contact with him, obviously, but neither can Quint and Keith. They came up here a few minutes ago, saying they'd got in contact with you. Before you were infected I guess." He trailed off, "They're looking for you."

She handed him her radio.

"You need this more than I do..."

He looked at her for a moment before he radioed Quint.

"Jackass, this is Parker. You and Grinder make your way back to the elevator immediately."

"What about Teekay?" Quint asked.

"I found her."

"Ok. Be there in five minutes."

Parker sighed.

"Once they get back, I'll drop you off in the room we were in before and go looking for the cure."

"You're wasting your time. You should be looking for Raymond. He could be in serious danger."

Parker said nothing.

Teekay picked up her knife.

"If you aren't going to make the right choice, I'll choose for you."

He grabbed her wrist seconds before the blade cut into her throat.

"You're not going to die! I won't let you!"

"Why not?" She asked angrily.

"Because, because-"

"Why do you care? What does it matter if I live or die? You've seen a million new recruits come and go. How am I different? What makes me special?"

"I love you!" He yelled.

She stared.

"W-What?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I don't think I can live without you. You can't die."

She kissed him, sort of shocking him into a calmer state.

"I love you too. I understand. I can't live without you either. But you have to see this from my point of view."

"I can't-"

"Just listen. _If_ you find the cure, and you bring it to me, I won't turn into a zombie. But I will die of blood loss. It's inevitable."

"You won't. The helicopter's still out there. Once I find the cure, you and Keith can leave and get the medical attention you need."

"And leave you, Quint, Raymond and Jessica here without an escape?"

"Once the helicopter drops you off, they'll come back for us."

"It takes hours to get home and hours to get back. You could all be dead by then. Or we'll die on the chopper."

"They'll take you to the nearest hospital, and come back for the rest of us. Don't worry."

She sighed and leaned against him. They sat in the hallway, foreheads pressed together, saying nothing for a moment.

"How long do I have?"

"I don't know. An hour. Maybe two."

She gripped onto her shoulder, trying to apply pressure to the wound.

"Is it bad?" She asked. She hadn't had the courage to look at it too closely.

Parker bit his lip. He stared at her.

There was blood tangled in her hair, it stained her clothes and covered her hands. If he moved her hand away, he could see bone.

"It's pretty bad." He admitted, "Doesn't it hurt?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, it kills. Why?"

"You just seem to be handling this pretty well."

"I know. I surprised myself, even."

"We're here!" Quint yelled. Keith was completely leaning on him, wincing with every step.

Teekay frowned disapprovingly.

"Keith, you shouldn't be moving around so much. It's not good for your leg."

Keith shrugged.

"I'll be ok."

"What the hell happened to you?!" Quint asked.

"She's been infected." Parker said weakly.

Quint and Keith stared.

"What?"

"I've been infected with the T-Virus and have two hours to live, tops." Teekay said simply.

"But..." Quint trailed off.

"It's not all bad news. There's a cure." Teekay said, "Parker man reckons he can find it before I turn. I'll die of blood loss anyway, so I don't really see the point."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's not all bad news. There's a cure." Teekay said, "Parker man reckons he can find it before I turn. I'll die of blood loss anyway, so I don't really see the point."

She shot a glance at her shoulder and gagged.

"Oh god. Please no. Is that... is that my collar bone?"

"Yeah." Parker said slowly, not thinking much of it. Teekay was the only one guaranteed not to faint at the sight of blood, or bones sticking out of place or through skin.

And yet, the moment he confirmed that the bone she was looking at was indeed her collar bone, she passed out.

"Teekay! I can't believe it. She's out cold."

"Maybe it's blood loss." Quint said quietly.

Quint and Keith stared as Parker handcuffed her arms behind her back.

"Um, what are you doing?" Keith asked.

"She's tried to kill herself twice already. I'm not taking any more chances. Come on. We're going back to the room we were in earlier. At least it's safe there."

He picked Teekay up as Quint pressed the button for the elevator.

She came to a little while after they'd left the elevator.

She yawned and looked up at Parker.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"You passed out. We're headed to the room we were in earlier."

"Oh, right. The hotel investigation."

"Yeah. Whatever you do, don't look at your shoulder."

"Why?"

"You sort of had an incident involving, your collar bone."

She gagged again.

"I don't wanna know. I'm not looking. Don't say anything."

"I stopped the bleeding a little with my shirt. That's what you're supposed to do, right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Apply pressure to the wound."

She looked at him for a moment.

"I really do love you, you know. I wasn't just saying that."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good. You had me worried for a while there. I love you too."

She moved to stretch, and something occurred to her.

"What? Am I... handcuffed? You really don't trust me."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"How much longer do I have? How long was I out?"

"About ten minutes." Quint replied.

"I only have ten minutes to live?" She asked.

Quint blinked.

"No, no. You were out for ten minutes."

She sighed with relief.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Quint said quietly.

"You can set me down now Parker man. I'm not the one with an injured leg."

Keith rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. Really."

"For now. You're doing serious damage to the wound you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

Teekay glared as Parker strapped her to a chair.

"This is demeaning and unnecessary." She grumbled.

"I told you. I'm not taking any chances. And I don't care if I have to leave Jessica behind and forget about securing this place; I'm getting us out of here. You, me, Quint, Keith and Raymond."

"Then you better go looking for him." Teekay said quietly. Maybe it was just Parker's imagination, but he could have sworn he saw her eyes flicker pale pink, lighter than the pink streak in her hair, but still pink.

"I'll see if I can get in contact with him." Quint said, "Raymond. Jackass here. We got serious problems and we really need to regroup."

"...This is Raymond. Jessica, she... I don't know."

Parker strode forward and snatched the radio from Quint.

"Raymond! Where are you?"

"I don't know. I think she knocked me out. I'm in, a hotel room I think. The door's locked."

"Sounds familiar." Parker muttered, "Don't worry. We'll find you."

He tossed the radio back to Quint.

"Parker, untie me. I'll find Raymond since it's obvious you're gonna go looking for the cure."

"Quint. You can help me. We'll look for Raymond and the cure."

"Parker, untie me."

"Keith, you stay here with Teekay. Don't let her do anything reckless."

She flexed her jaw. He was ignoring her.

"Untie me. Now."

"If anything happens, radio us."

"Parker!" She screamed, "Don't you dare ignore me, or pretend I'm not here! Now you listen to me! I'm not dead, yet. I can still walk. I can still fight. Now, I don't see the point in finding the cure, but if you insist on it so much, I won't argue. I won't kill myself, since you've made it clear you'll do everything in your power to keep me alive, I wouldn't hurt you like that. Now untie me or I swear to god..."

"You're wasting your breath. I'm not going to untie you." It was more the tone of his voice that stung her than the actual words. She winced.

He bit his lip, knowing if he stayed there just a little longer, he'd just have to untie her.

So he left.

"Damn you to hell Parker Luciani!" Teekay yelled.

Keith sighed.

"Keith, if I turn, and Parker doesn't get back..."

"Yeah. I was just thinking about that."

"Raymond this is Jackass. How you holding up?"

"Fine. I managed to break the door down. No clue what floor I'm on though."

"Any injuries?"

"My head hurts a little. That's all."

"We're on the third floor."

"Raymond!" Parker yelled, "Can you hear us?"

"Did you hear that?" Quint asked.

"No. Only through the radio."

"Ok. We'll make our way to the second floor and look for you there. See if you can work out what floor you're on. Jackass out."

Raymond frowned and looked around.

"They took all my weapons. Damn. Now I know how Parker felt."

He grabbed a lead pipe leaning against the door and shrugged.

"It'll do."

He walked into the hallway and looked around.

"I must be on floor five." He muttered, as he noticed the number five on the wall.

'_Really? You think so?'_ A sarcastic voice inside his head replied.

"Raymond, this is Parker. If you don't mind, maybe while we're separated you could help us look for the combination to a safe in the lab. Have you worked out what floor you're on?"

"Yeah. Floor five."

"Ok. We should regroup. I'll head up there now."

**Sorry for such short chapters! the next one'll be longer, I promise. Boss fight coming up!**


	7. Chapter 7

Raymond, Parker and Quint regrouped on floor four.

"Quint, you can go back to the others now. Raymond and I will get the combination."

"Ok. Good luck."

Quint ran eagerly down the stairwell and headed back to the room.

He only had to deal with about three hunters until he stood outside the door.

And there stood Jessica.

"Quint!" She called, tears streaked her cheeks.

"Jessica. Uh, hi."

She was standing right outside the room Teekay and Keith were in.

She'd see Teekay was infected and would kill her on sight, Keith too probably. He had to get her away from that room.

"Quint I'm so glad to see you. I haven't seen anyone else since I split up with Raymond. Where is everyone?"

Quint sighed. If he was going to protect his friends, he'd have to tell Jessica that they hadn't made it. Then he could get her out of there, and she wouldn't want to look for the others. Then he could make some stupid excuse, go back inside, and get the others out. It was crazy, but it just might work.

"We lost Keith. Hunters got him."

"Hunters? Quint I'm so sorry!" To Quint's surprise, Jessica looked genuinely upset.

"It's ok."

"What about Raymond?"

"I don't know. But we lost Teekay."

"Well, no surprises there. But I'm sure Parker's devastated."

"He was, until he killed himself." Quint replied.

Quint quietly reached into his pocket and flicked off his radio.

"Parker killed himself? Oh god. Is anyone still alive?"

Quint shook his head sadly.

"Just you and me as far as I know."

"I tried to get out using the door in the lobby, but it's locked."

"Locked? It can't be!"

"It is! Honest!" Jessica insisted.

Quint frowned.

"Show me."

She glared.

"Fine."

He sighed with relief as she headed towards the elevator. At least it got her away from the door.

Keith stared sadly at Teekay.

She was slumped in the chair, writhing in agony. Her eyes flickered from blue to red. She was on the verge of death.

He sighed and radioed Parker.

"Grinder here. If you don't get down here soon, I'm putting her out of her misery."

"No!" Parker yelled, "Don't! Just, give us another half hour or so. The combination's got to be around here somewhere."

"Parker, I can't just keep her alive, it's cruel."

"Don't kill her! Just a little longer! Please!"

"Parker!" Raymond said in a whisper, "Keep your voice down. The last thing we need is a bunch of B.O.W.s on our ass."

Parker nodded.

"Right, sorry."

They were in what looked like some kind of dining room. It was larger than any of the other rooms they'd come across so far.

Almost in response to Raymond's comment, the ceiling began to shake.

"Oh great, what now?" Parker asked as the floor vibrated and the walls began to crumble.

A creature stepped out of the ceiling dust and the two men stared in horror.

It had a similar design to the T-103 model of the Tyrant, which wasn't impossible. It would be stupid to assume that some of Umbrella's most powerful and frightening abominations had gone unnoticed.

But this guy was clearly still a working progress. Unless of course, Tricell had intended for the creature to be missing an arm, and was going to allow its heart to be completely exposed due to lack of skin around the chest.

"What the hell is that?" Parker muttered.

"Aim for the chest." Raymond replied.

The chest certainly seemed to be the weakest point, a few hits from Parker's shotgun, and the creature momentarily doubled over, allowing Raymond to kick it in the throat and hit it over the head with his lead pipe.

Raymond's time in the dining room consisted mainly of running around looking for a weapon, until Parker finally tossed him a handgun. The redhead responded with a nod of thanks before shooting the Tyrant in the eye.

It took several more hits and misses before the creature finally went down – and stayed there.

Raymond carefully placed a hand over the back of his head. He'd had a headache since he woke up in the room with the pipe, and it was getting worse. Before Parker could ask his friend what was wrong, Keith's voice came over his radio.

"Grinder here, is Jackass alright? I can't get in contact with him."

Parker frowned as Raymond went to examine the area of the room behind the Tyrant.

"Quint? I sent him back to you."

"Well, he's not here." Keith replied.

Raymond picked up a leather bound journal and flicked it open.

_So the cure it seems is all too real. We've secured a few samples in the upper lab for future experiments, and are considering dispatching a team to retrieve any other samples. However, that could prove to be as impossible a securing every sample of the T-Virus. At any rate, the combination to the safe is 1960. The year that marked the real creation of Tricell. To prevent this journal falling into the wrong hands, I have attempted to re-create one of Umbrella's finest B.O.W.s._

_The creature follows the design of the Tyrant (T-103 model), but when I've completed it, it will be much stronger, and much easier to control. I plan to give it much heavier body armour and a metal plate on its chest to protect its heart. I've decided to call it the Tyrant T-104._

_When my beautiful creature is complete, no one will dare to look for this journal._

"Parker, I got the combination. 1960."

"Good work Cadet. Keith, keep her alive. We'll be there soon."

"Roger. What about Quint?"

"We'll look for him as soon as we cure Teekay."

"But-"

"He's a grown man, Keith. If he can survive Valkoinen Mokki, He'll survive this no problem."

Keith wasn't entirely sure that that was true, but said nothing. Raymond clutched his head and swayed a little. Parker managed to catch him before he fell.

"Raymond! Are you ok?"

Raymond nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head hurts a little, that's all."

"Come on, you can rest when we get back to the room."

"Go on without me." Raymond urged, "I'll be fine."

"No. We're not leaving anyone behind."

"See? Locked. I told you."

Quint frowned at the door. It was locked alright. The handles wouldn't budge. He had hoped he could go outside, drop Jessica at the helicopter, and go back for the others, but now it seemed they were trapped.

"Now what?" She asked.

"I guess we should split up and look for the key." He replied.

Of course, his plan was to go find Parker and Raymond and warn them to stay out of Jessica's sight as soon as he found out what floor she'd be on.

"Ok." Jessica headed to the elevator.

"Wait! What floor'll you be on?" Quint asked.

She shrugged.

"Meet back here in fifteen minutes." She replied.

"Ok." He replied. He headed towards the stairs and as the elevator doors closed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his radio. He flicked it back on and radioed Parker.

"Jackass here. I found Jessica and told her you were dead. She also thinks Keith and Teekay are dead."

"What? Why?"

"If she found Keith and Teekay, she'd say they were hindering the mission, and she'd probably kill them."

"We should have just blasted this place from the air like I wanted to! Then none of this would have happened!" Parker fumed.

"They couldn't. This place harbours valuable info. There were rumours of it holding a vaccine or a cure, or something useful." Quint replied, "Just stay out of Jessica's way, alright?"

"Yeah. Ok. We're almost at the lab. You wouldn't believe the stuff we had to deal with. Head back to the others ok?"

"Ok. Jackass out."

He headed up the staircase to the third floor and made his way back to the room. Three zombies, two Hunters and several new types of B.O.W. he couldn't even name came out of nowhere, which meant he took even longer in getting back.

He shoved open the door and stared.

Teekay was still in the chair, but she wasn't moving even slightly. She looked, was she... dead?

Jessica stood behind Keith, holding him at gunpoint.

**Ok, I understand the chapter was only a page longer than the others, but it's still longer. ;) The next chapter's the final chapter, and then that's it I'm afraid.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, the final chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who gave this story the time of day. To the people who posted the first reviews I've ever received, to that one special user (You know who you are) who asked if they could translate this book into French. I thank you all so much.**

**Enjoy!**

Jessica stood behind Keith, holding him at gunpoint.

He was barely able to stand. If he'd been stronger, and hadn't lost so much blood, he would have been able to fight back. But he was a lot paler, and he looked exhausted.

Quint aimed his gun at Jessica, eager to protect his partner, his best friend, his metaphorical brother.

"Take one more step Quint, and I'll shoot." Jessica warned.

"How did you..."

"How did I find them? Well, I was walking along, minding my own business when I heard someone scream. So I walked into this room, and who should I find but an infected Teekay tied to a chair, and a badly wounded Keith. It was annoying really, about Keith I mean. I thought when I shot at him from the elevator he'd collapse and fall victim to an ever growing number of Hunters, taking you down in the process. I wasn't as surprised to find Teekay infected, it was bound to happen. She said so herself after all. Nor was I surprised to find her alive. I'm guessing that was Parker's command. He can be so, kind-hearted at times. But I could see she was clearly in agony, so I put her out of her misery. It wasn't even that hard. She was so weak. I'm glad I decided to strangle her instead of shoot her. I'll admit, that was kind of fun. A nice little form of revenge."

"Let Keith go, or I swear Jessica, I will shoot you." Quint said coldly.

Jessica laughed.

"Please! We both know you still have feelings for me!"

"I never had feelings for you!" Quint protested.

She scoffed.

"Ha! Then why did you ask me out every night from the first time we met, up until the Queen Zenobia incident? You think I don't know you used to follow me home?"

"Stalker." Keith muttered weakly. Jessica's arm tightened around Keith's throat.

"Alright! I used to think you were hot. But then, after what happened on the Queen Zenobia Incident, I lost interest!"

"Then shoot me. I dare you. Are you brave enough? Can you do it?"

Quint bit his lip.

Parker and Raymond burst through the door. Raymond was leaning on Parker a little. He didn't look too good.

"We got the cure!" Parker yelled.

And then the room went silent again.

"If any of you come closer, I'll shoot." Jessica said simply, as though she were discussing the weather.

"Are any of you brave enough to shoot me? Raymond would be, if he had a gun. That's why I knocked him out you see. I stole his weapons, figuring he'd use them on me sooner or later. Out of all of you, he's the only one with real guts. Did he say he got knocked out? Has he been complaining of headaches by any chance?"

Parker nodded.

"Concussion probably. I hit him pretty hard over the head with that pipe."

"What did you do... to Teekay?" Parker asked slowly.

"Oh, I put her out of her misery. Strangled her."

Parker's guns began to shake in his hands.

"Let Keith go, Jessica. I don't want to shoot you, but I will." Quint said shakily.

"Go ahead." Jessica replied.

Nobody noticed Teekay's red eyes slowly flicker open. Nobody noticed her get to her feet, still attached to the chair.

"Get away from him you bitch." She hissed. She spun around, and smashed the chair into Jessica, knocking her over, and breaking the chair in the process.

Quint pulled Keith to his feet, and Parker ran over to Teekay to administer the cure.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here." Parker announced as he pulled Teekay to her feet.

"We can't. The lobby door's locked." Quint replied.

"Search Jessica for the key." Teekay suggested.

Sure enough, Jessica had it.

Parker attempted to break Teekay's handcuffs, but it wasn't working so well.

"Almost got it..."

"Come on! We don't have time for this. We'll get the handcuff off you when we get back to HQ." Raymond said quickly, "Right now, we gotta get out of here."

Teekay sighed and reluctantly nodded.

They left the room, but it seemed there was one more enemy to fight.

"What the hell is that?" Keith asked.

"It can't be!" Raymond protested, "We killed it, didn't we?"

"Evidently not." Quint replied.

"Come on!" Parker yelled, "We don't have time to play with monsters!"

"Oh, it figures. I almost didn't take this mission! I could be at home, playing Silent Hill right now!" Teekay whined.

It was a slow journey back to the elevator. They left Jessica behind. Keith leaned more and more on Quint with every step. Teekay's shoulder was still bleeding, and she couldn't even think about it without gagging. Apparently collar bone injuries really bothered her. They managed to stay about three steps ahead of the Tyrant for a while, until they had to wait for the elevator.

"It's no use! We're gonna have to take the stairs!" Parker yelled.

"No way! Keith can barely walk!" Quint protested.

Parker groaned in annoyance and rested Teekay against a wall in order to take a few shots at the Tyrant.

The elevator doors opened and they piled inside, the Tyrant tried to stop the doors closing, but it was too late

They received a radio message from Jessica.

"You guys, aren't just gonna leave me behind, are you?" She asked weakly.

"Sorry Jessica. But you're a danger to this mission." Parker replied viciously.

"Are you in the elevator?" She asked.

Teekay frowned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Hey guys, there's this really weird thing on the wall over here." Quint announced.

The weird thing on the wall began to beep.

"What the hell is that?" Keith asked.

Jessica laughed.

"Sorry guys, but it looks like I get the last laugh. That weird thing on the wall, as Quint called it, has enough power to blow this hotel to pieces. With you inside it of course. Revenge, it seems, is mine." She said happily.

"You'll die with us!" Teekay reminded her.

"Oh I know. But it's worth it! Jessica out."

"The doors won't open!" Parker yelled.

Quint jammed his knife into the door and prised them apart.

The elevator doors opened and they left as quickly as they could, with Raymond running forward to unlock the door.

"Come on! Hurry!" He yelled.

The bomb went off just as they left.

**THE END**

**That's it. Done! Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews, the negative reviews, the views, the faves, the follows, it makes it all worthwhile. Now, I was just wondering something; This book is actually the first of three. Do you guys want a sequel?**


End file.
